Happy
by JeanieBeanie33
Summary: She avoided Ron's eyes and instead stared straight at Narcissa Malfoy. They had a score to settle.


Happy

She always thought she would be happy when the Malfoys got what they deserved.

The Malfoys and the Weasleys had a long, long feud. The Malfoys had hated "mudbloods" or "halfbloods" for even longer. That, in combination with the former and with Draco and Lucius's abominable behavior towards her, it was no wonder Ginevra Molly Weasley hated the Malfoys almost instantly.

"_Leave him alone, you can tell he didn't want that!"_

"_Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!"_

"_Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you –"_

He had given her that book…Tom's book….As irrational as it was, she still felt guilty for her actions about the Chamber and the nightmares still cropped up, especially during the Carrows' reign.

Yes, Ginny Weasley had many reasons to be happy when the Malfoys were on trial for their crimes during The Great War.

Except…Harry. Like always, her thoughts reverted to Harry, to his bright green eyes, so extraordinary from the very first moment she saw them; his perpetually untidy hair, as unwilling to be tamed as he was; his lopsided smile, even when he laughed; his never-ending, often maddeningly ability to piss her off and yet make her love him even more because he always does it to save her, in every possible way, even leaving her when he had to; his words, _"It's been like…like something out of someone else's life…."_

And she'd felt glad, glad that she could give him that sort of comfort. She'd felt even more grateful, as foreign as it felt, when she found out about what happened at Malfoy Manor and in the forest. She owed Draco, for failing to identify Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but also Narcissa. They all did.

That's why, when all the charges were read off (all three Malfoys were tried at once, simply because their crimes too frequently entwined), Ginny instantly forgave them and stood up with Harry. She didn't say a word, and neither did Hermione or Luna or Neville or even Ron.

Of course, it'd been a miracle just to get Ron _there_. Eventually, when Harry's explaining and Hermione's cajoling failed, Ginny's temper had also failed.

"_IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT OR HOW DAFT YOU ARE, YOUR BEST FRIEND WOULD BE DEAD IF NOT FOR NARCISSA MALFOY, AND IF YOU GIVE A RAT'S ARSE ABOUT HARRY, YOU'LL STAND BY HIM AT THAT TRIAL!"_

"_But, they're –"_

"_When I was eleven years old, Lucius Malfoy slipped me a book that nearly killed me. If I can forgive him for that, my God, can't you?"_

Even Ron shut up. And there they were, standing in support of not only Harry, but also the Malfoys, even if not a word passed from anyone's lips from Harry's. And the Ministry couldn't very well deny Harry Potter, Tri-Wizard Champion, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, the Wizarding World's Savior, could they?

Not that several people didn't try, of course, most of them victims, and while Ginny instantly felt sympathy for them, she felt…tired, tired of all the anger, all the sadness, all the ridiculous hopes for revenge. Punishing the Malfoys wouldn't change the past, or bring anyone back, or even bring any real comfort. It was all…rubbish. Surely these people had to realize that? Surely they were tired of it all, too?

She avoided Ron's eyes and instead stared straight at Narcissa Malfoy. They had a score to settle.

When the trial was concluded and the Malfoys were given but a slice of what many felt they deserved – no Azkaban time, in exchange for information about other Death Eaters, several bereavement checks to the families of victims as well as a thorough examination of their home and authority to seize any suspicious items – Ginny didn't hesitate. She walked straight up to Narcissa Malfoy, stuck out her hand, and said, "I know your family is your life, and while I still don't care much for them, you saved a very important part of _my_ family, who is the only thing in my life that makes it so I have a future. His name is Harry, and we are getting married. Thank you."

Narcissa, her eyes wide and…fearful?…studied Ginny's face, her haggard face showing but a slight trace of arrogance (maybe it was simply frozen that way).

"You are why my son is not being punished for me and Lucius's mistakes. Thank you."

Ginny shook her head. "What would it have accomplished but dig up everything that needs to be buried?"

"Many would ignore that, or dispute it."

Ginny smiled, faintly and with little humor, more exhausted than ever. "To be honest, I don't really care at this point." She turned to leave, but a drawling voice – deeper than his son's, but robbed of its usual arrogance.

Surprisingly, she felt no animosity as she looked into Lucius Malfoy's face.

"Tell Potter I said thank you. For…everything he has done." Lucius Malfoy was humble. Many would die of shock if they heard this, Ginny thought, a part of her amused.

"What has he done?" She can't help but test him.

Lucius laughed hollowly. "What hasn't he done for me, for all of us?"

Ginny paused. "Make sure you tell him that, personally. He deserves that from you."

With one last slow, sweeping glance over the shell-shocked but _free_ Malfoys – three pale faces, three shattered lives, three lost souls – she walked away, feeling tired and weighed down with emotions, none so strong as gratitude – gratitude that for once, the shattering might finally stop and there might be a happy ending, because the world needed more of those. She hugged Hermione and Ron, looked at Harry and couldn't help but envelop him in her arms for several minutes.

Eventually, knowing at least one person in the court room needed to speak with him, she whispered she was proud of him, and left the courtroom.

At the Burrow, she stood outside alone. Her eyes heavy and tired, she tilted her head up at the cold, cloudy sky, which had finally opened up after several days of indecision. It was a good thing the rain drenched her face, because then no one would see why her face was so splotchy.

She always thought she would be happy if the Malfoys got what they deserved, and she was right. In light of the days they had faced in the past that would always haunt their future, they deserved a second chance.

* * *

© JeanieBeanie33, July 2010-07-14

Thank you for reading. Drop a review if you like.

Disclaimer: me no own this wonderful world of Harry Potter, it all belongs to Jo. I just own several battered copies of the books, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, Quidditch Through the Ages, several DVDs, a couple posters, and a rather funny-looking Harry Potter doll.

P.S. Lucius and Draco Malfoy are gorgeous. Fin.


End file.
